Nice to Meet You
by The Emcee
Summary: First impressions often form the basis of how we perceive others. For Pitch and Jack, that was no different. More PitchFrost drabbles. Prequel to Love Like This.


Title: Nice to Meet You

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Pitch/Jack

Rating: T

Summary: First impressions often form the basis of how we perceive others. For Pitch and Jack, that was no different. More PitchFrost drabbles. Prequel to Love Like This.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I wanted to write more drabbles, specifically ones focusing on how Pitch and Jack met and whatnot, so here they are! R&R. Enjoy!

**Nice to Meet You**

**Eyes**

His eyes were a bright blue, like winter ice. They were stunning and breathtaking and so beautiful that nothing else in the world could compare. Pitch couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest as he stared into those blue eyes. Something deep within him stirred, something he wasn't familiar with but he wasn't' afraid of it. Actually, the feeling was kind of nice and it chased away the darkness and fear that had taken such a strong hold on him so long ago.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Pitch blinked and he stared at the winter spirit floating in the air in front of him. He had heard of the boy before him prior to right now, but he had never actually met him. Until now that is.

"Yes?" Pitch asked him, still slightly entranced by those eyes. The boy rolled his eyes and clutched his staff between in arms as he drifted a few feet back.

"You're standing on my pond. _My_ pond, not _your_ pond. This is my turf and I don't appreciate strangers encroaching on it." Pitch almost laughed at the pout on the boy's face. He failed miserably at being intimidating. Or perhaps Pitch was just taller than him.

"Well then, let's remedy that, shall we?" Pitch grinned at the slightly confused look on the smaller spirit's face. "Pitch Black."

"Oh. The Bogeyman." Pitch's one eye twitched. He hated being reminded of the old days, the days when he wasn't invisible and lonely.

"Yes, the Bogeyman."

"I'm Jack Frost." Pitch nodded.

"Yes, I already know." Jack perked up a bit.

"You do?"

"Oh yes. There's not a spirit on this planet who doesn't know who you are. And I must say, I love your work." The smile that spread across Jack's face was enough to get Pitch's black heart to thunder loudly in his own ears. But it was those eyes that captured him and he would remain their prisoner for eternity if they ever wished it.

**Snowflakes**

Jack Frost, much like the snowflakes he created and commanded, was unique and different from everyone else. He alone could command the winter winds, the snow, the frost, and the ice. No one else could compare to him. Even the Guardians couldn't compare to him. While they embodied wonder, hope, dreams and memories, Jack embodied fun. His work wasn't work to him; it was snowball fights, ice skating, riding the winds, and creating frost drawings.

But as unique as he was, no one could see him. Jack was invisible to the children of the world. Not even the other spirits wanted anything to do with him and he honestly didn't know why. Oh, he understood why the Easter Kangaroo hated him; he had created a blizzard during Easter Sunday of '68 and that was a big no-no. However, in Jack's defense, he wouldn't have done that had the Pooka given him the time of day. No one ever gave Jack the time of day. They brushed him off as an annoying, trouble-making punk who didn't care about anyone but himself.

How could Jack care about someone else when no one saw him or wanted him around? Besides, it wasn't like his mischief and fun got a child seriously injured. He had kept Jamie from being hit by cars and trucks and whatnot when he was sledding hadn't he? But no one saw that. They only saw what they wanted to see: a troublesome, bratty, selfish punk. No one understood.

And then he met Pitch Black and that changed. Because Pitch was his own snowflake as well, and together, they made an awesome set of snowflakes.

**Trust**

"Guys, I want you to meet my…boyfriend," Jack announced to his fellow Guardians.

North and Tooth gave Jack big, encouraging smiles. Sandy gave him two thumbs up and a smiled at him as well. Bunny just looked annoyed and grumpy, as usual. Taking a deep breath, knowing that things wouldn't go over very well, Jack opened the door and let Pitch inside. The reactions were immediate: surprise, shock, and disbelief.

"_That's_ your boyfriend, mate?! The Bogeyman?!" Bunny asked him.

"Pitch Black?! I didn't even know you two knew each other," North said, his eyes watching Pitch with a guarded expression. Jack couldn't really blame him; Pitch's reputation preceded him.

"Why Pitch, Jack?" Tooth asked him. "He's the Bogeyman, the Nightmare King, a monster." She sent Pitch an almost apologetic look. "No offense."

"None taken…" Pitch said softly, his yellow eyes defensive and guarded. Sandy looked up at Jack, shrugging his shoulders and creating a question mark over his head. Jack sighed.

"Guys, look, I know who Pitch is and I know what his job is. But, believe me, he's not a bad guy. He's just…lonely." Bunny snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. And I'm not a bunny." Jack grinned at him.

"That's because you're a kangaroo. You're just in denial." Bunny puffed up and was about to argue with him, but North cut him off.

"We do not understand, Jack. Explain this to us." Tooth and Sandy nodded, looking uncertain and concerned. Jack sighed.

"We met before I became a Guardian. Pitch was the only one who knew what it was like to be alone, to want a family, to be believed in. He was the only one who wanted anything to do with me _before_ I was chosen." At that, his fellow Guardians all gave Jack looks of guilt and remorse. Jack continued. "Look, you guys are just going to have to trust me on this one."

They all stayed silent as they scrutinized Pitch. Jack watched Pitch as they did so and he could tell that his boyfriend was nervous and wanted nothing more than to run for the hills. But he didn't. Even though he was afraid, Pitch stood his ground and stood tall and proud. His job was the best, it wasn't glorious or prestigious. It was one that no one wanted, it was one that no one fit. No one, but Pitch that is. North's voice brought Jack back to the issue at hand.

"We trust you, Jack, and we trust that Pitch will be good to you." North pointed one of his swords at Pitch as he continued. "But, if you hurt Jack in any way possible, we will find you and we will beat you."

**Rabbits**

"You can't catch me, Kangaroo!" Jack taunted as he rode the wind away from Bunny, who was chasing after him. They were playing a merry game of tag and were having tons of fun. Well, Jack was, at least. Ever since Jack had become a Guardian, the Pooka had warmed up to him and over the years they became good friends.

"I already told ya, Frostbite! Never race a rabbit!" Bunny called after him. Jack was too busy laughing to notice that he was about to run into someone and that someone was Pitch Black.

Sure enough, his small, cold body collided with the Nightmare King's and he fall back onto his ass. Jack's blue eyes widened and they stared up into the startling yellow eyes that contrasted everything dark about the Bogeyman. There was surprise and mild annoyance in those eyes, but they didn't cause a sudden wave of panic or fear to spread through him. Actually, Jack kind of liked how weird they were. Suddenly, he realized that he had practically been gawking at Pitch and Jack stood up quickly and brushed himself off.

"Oi! What're ya doin' standing in the middle of our race, Black?" Bunny grumbled loudly as he made his way over to Jack. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked very much annoyed. Pitch just quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed.

"Oh, why don't you stuff it, rabbit?" Bunny bristled.

"Why don't you make me?" Bunny smirked at him. "If ya can, that is." Jack decided to intervene before they tried to kill each other.

"You know, I can whoop both of your asses." They both turned to look at him with looks of surprise, almost as though they forgot he was even there. Jack grinned at them. "I've done it before and I'll do it again."

"But-!" Bunny started only to have Jack cut him off.

"Let's get outta here, Bunny. We've got a race to finish." Bunny turned to give Pitch one final glare.

"You're lucky Jack's got a thing for ya, mate, or I'd stomp you inta the ground." Jack's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he asked himself, not for the first time, why he was friends with the rabbit.

**Babble**

"And then I was like, 'No way! That's so not cool!' And she was like, 'I know!' And then I told her, 'You should've listened to me and said no to the guy-!"

"Jack..."

"But that's just how Tooth is. She's a workaholic and not many guys are willing to put up with that, which is totally lame because it takes two people nowadays to make a living. When Tooth told him that, he just rolled his eyes at her and told her that there was no need for her to work every single day of the year."

"Jack."

"That's when Tooth spilled her secret to him. She told him that she was actually the Tooth Fairy and that she _had_ to work all year 'round because children lost teeth every day. And then she told him that she protected and guarded the memories that the teeth held and that she was one of the five Guardians chosen by the Man in the Moon. And do you know what? He so did not believe her! Can you believe that?! I mean, they've only been dating for a little less than two years. You'd think a guy would be more flexible!"

"Jack!" Jack's mouth snapped shut at that moment. Everyone in the coffee shop turns to look at them and he sank in his chair. Thankfully, Pitch's taller frame blocked him from most of the patrons.

"Jack, you were babbling." Jack looked up at Pitch with his big, blue eyes.

"I was?" He hadn't even realized he had been doing it. Pitch nodded at him.

"Yes, you were." Jack fidgeted in his seat.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I only do that when I'm nervous." Pitch quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What are you nervous about?"

Jack didn't say anything. He just remained silent. How could he tell Pitch that he was nervous about the fact that finally, _finally_, they were on their first date after being friends for years? How could he tell Pitch that he was nervous about messing this up? It was simple: he couldn't. So, Jack just sat in his seat and sipped his hot chocolate.

**Pond**

Pitch needed to get away from the house. He needed to get away from his mother and father and their incessant bickering. He needed fresh air and peace and quiet. So, he left his house and started walking to the forest. The forest was where he went to collect his thoughts and clear his head. That was what he needed at the moment.

Making his way through the bare, naked trees, Pitch walked in no particular direction. He just let his feet carry him to where they wanted to go; he had no control over them and he didn't want control over them at that moment. His parents weren't made to be together, they were too different, but getting a divorce was a crime against the church and they refused to even entertain the thought. Pitch understood the shame and humiliation that that would bring his parents, but part of him couldn't help but think that maybe it'd be for the best. Sometimes, they were okay, while other times they were awful. Like tonight, which was why he had to get out and away from them.

Eventually, he came to a small pond completely frozen into a solid mass of ice. Pitch had never stepped foot on the pond before when it was frozen; he wasn't exactly graceful on ice. And the thought of falling through the ice, even though it looked strong and sturdy, frightened him. But it was quite beautiful to look at. He walked close to the pond and looked down. His reflection stared back at him. How long he stood there looking at it, he didn't know, but after a while, he noticed something.

Something in the reflection started to change and it looked almost like a picture. Pitch recognized himself, but he had changed. His black hair was still the same and he was still thin, but he was taller, clothed in black, and his skin was gray. But there was someone else there as well. A boy. A very thin boy with hair as white and pure as winter snow, eyes as blue as ice, and a staff clutched in his hands. He leaned in close to get a better look, but the image disappeared and only his reflection remained. Straightening himself up, feeling more than a bit perplexed and confused, Pitch turned around and began making his way home.

But the white-haired boy was still on his mind and Pitch couldn't help but feel as though the pond was going to be a place of great significance to them both someday.

**Date**

"Hey, Jack?" Pitch asked his friend as he sat down next to him. Jack looked up from his sandwich and smiled at him brightly.

"Hey! What's up?" Pitch picked at his food.

"Not much. I was wondering if you'd want to go see a movie with me tonight?" Jack nodded.

"Sure. Who else is going?"

"Oh, I just figured it'd be you and me. I mean, we…we could invite someone else if you'd like." Jack shook his head.

"No, that's okay." Pitch gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you at the theater at six o'clock then?" Again Jack nodded.

When lunch was over, he found his friend Jamie and told him what had happened. Jack was sure that it was a date while Jamie wasn't as sure. With doubt and confusion at the forefront of his mind, Jack spent the rest of the day worrying over whether or not he was going on a date with Pitch and if he should dress up for it. In fact, he was so stressed about it that by the time he left his place to go to the movie theater, he was making himself sick. But his nerves calmed down when he saw Pitch standing outside the theater, dressed in the same clothes he wore for school. Part of Jack was relieved; part of his was very disappointed.

"Hey," Pitch greeted him. "Ready to head inside?"

"Sure." They purchased their tickets and went inside.

After finding their seats, they sat down and watched the commercials before the lights dimmed. As the previews rolled by one after the other, Jack kept looking down at Pitch's hands. Both of them were resting on the arm rest and it'd be so easy to reach out, grab one, and hold it and it'd be so awkward if Pitch pulled away. In the end, Jack kept his hands to himself and forced his eyes to remain focused on the movie screen and not Pitch. It was hard, but he somehow managed it. When the movie was over, they left the theater and made their way to Pitch's house, which was closer than Jack's was. They stood outside Pitch's front door for a minute before someone spoke up.

"Pitch…" Jack began hesitatingly. "Was…was this a…date?" He looked up at Pitch, who looked a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, well…ah…" Pitch's eyes met him. "Sort of? Maybe? I mean, it wasn't meant to be, but…it wouldn't be bad if it had been." At that, Jack smiled. Pitch relaxed and smiled back at him.

"So, this was our first date," Jack said. Pitch nodded.

"It would seem so." Jack grinned.

"Next time, I'm so going to hold your hand." Pitch grinned back at him.

"I look forward to it."

**Kiss**

Pitch had wanted to kiss Jack numerous times throughout their second date, but the timing always seemed off to him. First, it was during one of the commercials before the previews for the movie started. Then, it was while the zombie took a bite of the male lead's girlfriend. And then, it was when Jack just shoved a piece of bread loaded with spinach and artichoke dip into his mouth. Clearly, Pitch was trying too hard. Kissing someone shouldn't have been this hard or difficult.

He stopped trying after the fourth time when, once again, Jack's mouth was full of bread and dip. And then their entrees arrived and they ate and talked about anything and everything. Pitch had never felt so calm or relaxed around anyone else before. It was so easy to just be himself around Jack and he liked that. He really, really liked that. But what he would like even more was to kiss those thin, pale lips, to taste them and feel them. Kissing Jack would probably feel like heaven and he wanted to do it. However, his timing always seemed off.

When dinner was over, Pitch walked Jack home, even though it was further away than his own house. He didn't mind though; it gave him more time to spend with Jack. They made it to Jack's house and the smaller teen away thanking him for the date and telling him see him tomorrow. Before Jack could escape though, Pitch leaned down and kissed him.

Jack's lips were cool and soft and tasted like peppermint and snowflakes. They moved so easily against his own and Pitch felt his stomach flutter and churn. Their first kiss was everything he imagined it would be: sweet, wonderful, and perfect. He didn't want to pull away, but he had to because the lights on Jack's front porch began to flicker. Pulling away, Pitch glanced sideways and saw Jack's foster father, North, staring at them through the window.

"I better get inside before he comes out here and hangs you by your toes," Jack told him, looking shy and embarrassed. Pitch smiled at him.

"I'd like to see him try it. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"It's a date." Judging by the look on North's face as he stared intently at Pitch through the window, he had heard what Jack said.

**Friends**

"Jack, I told you already that I don't want to go," Pitch protested. Jack merely grinned and laughed.

"Oh, _come on_, Kozmotis. It's your own surprise birthday party. You can't not go!" Jack pulled his arm as they made their way towards their apartment where Jack's friends had set up for the party.

"I told you not to call me that, Jack! Besides, your friends don't like me. They think I'm an evil demon." Jack laughed and waggled his eyebrows at the older man.

"You are a demon. In bed. Now, stop arguing with me. You're going. End of story." Pitch opened his mouth, but Jack but him off. "Or I'll use my staff on your ass." Pitch shut up and allowed Jack to lead him home.

All too soon, they were standing outside their apartment. From inside, voices could be heard before silence gained control. Pitch sighed heavily, dreading what was surely to be either utterly humiliating or awkward. Or both. Probably both. Jack gave him a quick hug and kiss.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Jack gave him an encouraging smile which Pitch tried and failed to return.

"Don't worry. I know they wouldn't try to pull anything. They know that I love you." At that, a small, real smile did spread across Pitch's face.

"I love you too." Beaming, Jack opened the door to the apart as wide as it would go.

And Pitch's mouth fell open.

All of the decorations, the banners, the balloons, the streamers, the presents, and even the cake, were pink. It was positively horrifying. With his mouth hanging open unattractively, Pitch stood still as stone in the doorway while all of Jack's friends jumped out of their hiding places, yelling, 'Surprise!' and smirking like the devil. Jack popped his head around Pitch to see why his boyfriend hadn't budged.

"Ah, guys! Really?"

**Questions**

"Did you know that dolphins sleep with one eye open?" Pitch looked up at Jack.

"You don't say." Jack nodded enthusiastically and continued talking while Pitch focused on his book.

…

"Did you know that the most used word in the English language is 'E' while 'Q' is the least used?" Jack asked him as they were on their walk home from their favorite café.

"No, I didn't. But I do now."

…

"Hey, Pitch! Did you know that Belgians have tried to deliver mail using cats?" Pitch gave Jack a confused look.

"Cats?" Jack merely grinned at him and completely ignored his dumbfounded look.

"Yep. It didn't work."

...

"Pitch?" Fearing the worst, Pitch looked up at his companion, best friend, and the secret love of his life. The movie was just about over and Jack would be leaving Pitch's apartment to go home to his fellow Guardians. But he pushed that thought out of his mind. He'd rather not think about Jack leaving him. Ever.

"Yes, Jack?" Jack started at him with certainty and determination written on his face. Whatever he was about to say, he was serious.

"Did you know that I love you?" Pitch blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before he gave Jack a small smile.

"No, I didn't know that, Jack."

"Well, now you do." A few minutes passed. And then.

"Hey, Jack?" Pitch asked. The winter spirit turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" The Nightmare King smiled at him.

"Did you know that I love you too?"

He had never planned on telling Jack. Hell, Pitch had never said those words ever. But he had and there was no taking them back now. Before he could think, Jack jumped on top of him and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. It was the first time that Pitch had told Jack that he loved him and it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
